Course of Love
by writestories315
Summary: The course of true love never did run smooth." -Shakespeare
1. Chapter 1

Title - Course of Love Part 1/9

Author name - Carol 

E-mail - writestories315@yahoo.com  
Rating - G

Spoilers - Episodes implied but none really stated.  
Disclaimer - Don't own them, only borrowing for amusement and manipulation.

Summary - "The course of true love never did run smooth." -Shakespeare

Author thanks - Lots of thanks to Dae for beta reading this and tolerating my many punctuation mistakes. -Smiles-

*********************************************************

May 23, 2013

9:45 AM 

Rabb House

Arlington, VA

"Boys are dorks!"  Chloe Madison shouted as she stormed into the kitchen and roughly sat down at the kitchen table. Harm set the Saturday paper down on the table and looked at her.  Chloe glared, "Well, they are."

"Honey, you want to take this one,"  Harm said to Mac who was leaning against the kitchen counter, drinking her coffee.

"I would have to agree with her,"  Mac responded with a smile.

"What did Andrew and David do now?"  Harm ignored his wife's comment as his attention returned to the young woman in front of him.  

This young woman who at one time was on top of an elevator and now attending American University for her master's degree.  When Chloe started her freshman year at Georgetown she chose to live in the dorm and hated it.  Harm and Mac offered her a room in their house and Chloe quickly accepted. Chloe had been living with them for the past six years and had watched the couple live together. She especially enjoyed how they loved their family of four small children, to which Chloe was a big sister/aunt.  

Chloe took a deep breath, "Harm, think about that question for a minute.  Andrew is nine and David is four."

"So if it's not my sons then it's an actual boy."

"Gee, now I know why you're an admiral,"  Chloe sarcastically stated as she rolled her eyes.

"Chloe, getting sarcastic with Harm might make you feel better.  But it won't help your problem,"  Mac interjected as she sat down at the table,  "Now tell us what's wrong."

"Last night at the Coffee Shop Cindy asked me if Matt and I were dating." 

"You're too young to date,"  Harm fatherly stated to Chloe.

"I'll be twenty-five in four months."  

"Mac,"  Harm whined trying to get her support. 

Mac looked at Chloe and ignored Harm's whining. "Why did Cindy ask you that?"

"She doesn't think a guy and a girl can be best friends.  So since Matt and I hang out, Cindy along with other people think we're dating,"  Chloe explained.

"So how does this make boys dorks?"  Mac asked.

"This morning Matt and I went jogging. After our jog we went to his place for breakfast and to review for our final on Monday. Well, I told Matt what Cindy said and he acted like a total jerk.  He ignored everything I was saying and he said that if we were meant to be more he would know.  But right now we're just friends and that's all he can see us as. So needless to say we're fighting and I'm talking about my personal life with you two."  Chloe rested her head in her hands and sighed heavily.

"Do you want to date Matt?"  Mac asked as Harm's eyes bulged out of his head.

"He's my best friend,"  Chloe defended herself.

"Answer the question?"  Mac said to her little sister.

"I'm not on trial, Mac."  

"I know, honey.  I just need to know the answer to help you out,"  Mac explained.

"I care about him a lot.  But I don't know if I want us to get involved because of our friendship,"  Chloe said sounding like a scared little girl.

Mac looked at Harm and smiled softly. "Sound familiar?"

Harm chuckled slightly. "Sure does."

"What sounds familiar?"  Chloe asked.

"I used those same words about ten years ago," Harm said.

"Now paging confused party of one.  Your table is ready,"  Chloe said as she found herself lost in their conversation.

"You know how Harm and I were before we got married?"

"Best friends, I was at your wedding," Chloe stated.  

"You were but you weren't there for the months before it."  Mac twirled her wedding ring and engagement ring on her finger.

"We talked every week, Mac."  

Mac chuckled. "You were fourteen.  Do you really think I told you everything that happened with us?"

Chloe looked at Harm as he covered his mouth to hide a smile.  "No, I don't think you did."

"How about a story then?"  Mac asked.

"Will it help?"  Chloe responded.

Harm looked at Chloe. "It should."  Chloe shook her head.

"The both of us had made a lot of mistakes with each other and lost a part of our friendship.  So we started to rebuild it.  It took time and lots of understanding.  It took so much time that we didn't realize how our friends were interpreting the time we were spending together,"  Mac explained.

"You're best friends, best friends spend time together,"  Chloe stated the fact she used when talking to Cindy earlier in the day.

"Right,"  Harm said,  "But our friends thought there was more then just friendship between us."

"You're married now so there was,"  Chloe said.

"There was but we didn't know that.  You can see it from the outside, but the view from inside is always different.  So different in fact that our friends thought we were dating.  When we weren't," Harm said, hoping the Chloe would understand.

"So how did you two start dating?"  Chloe asked.

Mac gave her little sister a smile. "It all started one night when a group of us went to Benzinger's after we won a case against Bud and Sturgis.  While Harm, Sturgis and Bud were playing a game of pool, I was sitting at the table with Harriet and Bobbie, just talking about different things."  Mac paused and let her mind drift back to that night.  "Well, Bobbie suddenly changed the course of the conversation when she asked me…"

FLASHBACK - 10 years earlier

Friday May 2, 2003

10:32 PM

Benzinger's

"So, Mac, how would you describe Harm in bed?"  Bobbie asked as she took a sip of her drink.

Mac choked on the tonic water she was drinking when Bobbie asked the question. "What?!"  

"Harm in bed,"  Bobbie said with a smile.

"What?"  

"Come on, you can tell us,"  Harriet said with a grin.

Mac stared at Bobbie and Harriet in disbelief. "We're not sleeping together."

Bobbie smiled sweetly. "So you two are waiting, there's nothing wrong with that."

"That's so sweet,"  Harriet added.

"What are you two talking about?"  Mac asked quickly as she placed her drink back on the table.

"You two have been dating for a while,"  Harriet stated.

"We're not dating,"  Mac said to the two women.

"Mac, you don't need to hide this from us, we see it."  Bobbie coyly smiled.

"See what?"  Mac asked, still in shock.

"Everything,"  Harriet stated, holding her hands out in front of herself in an exaggerated measure to convey her point.

"What in the world would give you two the idea that Harm and I are dating?"  Mac asked, not understanding where Harriet and Bobbie were seeing this.

Bobbie smiled. "You spend a lot of time together."

"We work together,"  Mac said.

"Including at night and on the weekends?"  Harriet asked.

"Sometimes,"  Mac defended herself.

Harriet raised her eyebrows at Mac. "So last weekend when the two of you went flying in 'Sarah' you were working."

"We weren't working, we were…"  Mac trailed off, trying to think of the right words to describe the last weekend.

"Out on a date,"  Bobbie supplied.

"No. He wanted to go flying and asked me to come.  Besides we're best friends, friends do stuff together."

"Like cook dinner for each other every other night."  Bobbie shook her head in mock-agreement.

"We have working dinners,"  Mac defended herself.

"Do you also have working lunches and coffee breaks?"  Harriet asked.

Mac took a deep breath. "Why are you two ganging up on me?"

"I just want to know what's going on with you and Harm.  Lately the two of you have been inseparable," Bobbie stated,  "For example, last week Sturgis needed to cancel the basketball game with Harm.  He tried Harm at home and on his cell-phone and couldn't reach him.  So Sturgis called your place and there Harm was."

"So just because Harm was at my place when Sturgis called that means we're dating?"  Mac looked at Bobbie, knowing that this one event was not enough evidence.

"It was 11:20 at night."  

"It's all circumstantial."  Mac shook her head and finished her drink.  "I'm going to get another drink.  Want one?"

Bobbie and Harriet exchanged a look and said, "No, I'm fine."

"Okay," Mac said as she walked over to the bar.

Harriet watched as Mac walked away, "Is it just me or is she in denial?"

"Yeah, and we're not talking about the river,"   Bobbie said as Sturgis and Bud walked over to the table,  "So who won?"

"Harm,"  Sturgis said as he and Bud sat down.

"Where is he?"  Harriet asked.

"He went over to the bar to get a drink,"  Bud said as he pointed towards the bar.

Bobbie and Harriet looked over at the bar and saw Harm standing behind Mac.  He just said something in her ear and Mac was laughing.  Bobbie and Harriet looked at each other and smiled smugly.  Bud and Sturgis looked at the two women and found themselves mildly confused.  

"Oh yeah, definitely not dating,"  Bobbie sarcastically commented as she watched Harm place one hand on Mac's left hip and the other on her right shoulder.

"I hear denial is beautiful this time of year,"  Harriet laughed as she watched her friends at the bar.

"What are you talking about?" Bud asked, letting Harriet and Bobbie spark his curiosity.

Bobbie looked over at Bud. "Harm and Mac are dating and they won't admit it."

Sturgis laughed. "I think if they were dating we would know."

"You are so blind,"  Bobbie said as she rolled her eyes.

Sturgis raised an eyebrow. "All right, explain this one to me, Congresswoman."

"I would but here they come. Take note, his right hand is holding his drink while the other is on her back,"  Bobbie pointed out to the small group of friends.

The four at the table all noticed this and looked at each other with mild understanding and hopefulness.  Harm and Mac reached the table as everyone stopped talking. "Did we do something?"  Harm asked as he and Mac sat down.

"If only you knew,"  Harriet muttered under her breath to Bobbie.

"No, we were just talking about different things," Sturgis said, still finding himself confused about the conversation that had just taken place.

"Really?"  Mac said as she took a sip of her tonic water.  She had a good idea what the conversation had been and didn't want it to continue.

"Yeah."  Bobbie watched Harm and Mac and could have sworn they looked like two people who were happily dating.

Everyone looked at each other as an uncomfortable silence surrounded the table, so Sturgis decided to break the tension.  "You know, Harm, I should have bought your drink, since I did lose the game."

Harm looked at his drink. "You can get the next one."

"Deal,"  Sturgis said with a smile.  Then very slowly the six people started to pick up a new conversation, this time not about the topic of Harm and Mac.

About an hour later the group started to leave the bar.  "Hey Harm, Bobbie and I can give you a lift home,"  Sturgis offered as he and Harm walked outside in time to see Bud and Harriet's van pull out of the parking lot.

"Mac said she would drive me home."  

"Okay, I'll meet you at the court for our game at 6:00."  

Harm snapped his fingers as he remembered something. "That reminds me, I need to cancel."

"Why?" 

"Mac is borrowing my SUV tomorrow to pick Jingo up from the vet and she promised me dinner in return." 

"Oh.  Okay,"  Sturgis said, thinking about the earlier conversation Harm hadn't witnessed.  "How about a run Sunday morning?"

"How about basketball Monday night?"  Harm suggested.

"Sure.  Why not a run?"

"Mac and I go running every Sunday,"  Harm explained.

Sturgis bit back a smile. "Okay. Monday and you can't cancel."

"Deal, see you then." Mac and Bobbie walked over to Harm and Sturgis.

"Ready?"  Mac asked Harm.

"Sure."  Harm placed his hand on her back.

Bobbie looked at Harm's hand and took Sturgis' arm.  "Come on, sailor, take me home."

"Yes, Ma'am."  Sturgis smiled, then looked at Mac. "Have a good night, Mac."

"You, too, Sturgis, Bobbie." 

"Goodnight,"  Bobbie said before she and Sturgis walked towards Sturgis' car.

Harm and Mac walked to her Corvette and Mac drove Harm home.    Once they reached Harm's apartment he handed her the keys to the SUV.  "My keys." 

Mac smiled at the keys. "Thanks for letting me borrow it."

"Remember you're cooking tomorrow night,"  Harm said as he escorted Mac to the SUV.

"I know." 

"Good,"  Harm said as she unlocked the car door. He watched as she got into the SUV and moved the seat.  "Great, now I'll never get the seat back to where I like it."

"Just wait till I move all your mirrors,"  Mac smiled as he rolled his eyes and laughed as she adjusted the review mirror.  Then she buckled up and looked at Harm before she closed the door.  

"I really appreciate this, Harm."

"I know.  Call me when you get home so I know that you got there all right."

"Yes, Dad,"  Mac jokingly commented with a playful smile on her face.

"At least you didn't give me the 'I'm a Marine' speech."  

"Goodnight, Harm." She reached for the door handle to close the door.  

Before she could close the door Harm took a step closer to her, placed his left hand on her cheek, leaned and kissed her on the lips. He wanted to give her a gentle goodnight kiss but it ended up lingering and turned from one kiss into several soft sweet kisses.  He slowly stopped kissing her lips and then lightly kissed her cheek before he pulled away from her.  He looked at her and noticed a soft smile on her face. "Goodnight, Sarah."

"Goodnight, Harm,"  Mac said as he took a step back and she closed the door.

End of Part 1


	2. Chapter 2

Course of Love Part 2/9

Disclaimer - See part one for all important information

BACK TO PRESENT 

"So you two kiss, talk the next day, and start dating.  Right?"

The couple laughed at Chloe's comment. "Would have been nice if it was that easy,"  Mac said for them.

"No, it took a little while longer and a trip to get us closer to dating."  Harm placed his arm around the back of Mac's chair.

"Did you two go away for a weekend?"  Chloe asked, knowing this was something Harm and Mac did about every three months to get some time away from work and the kids.

"It was Memorial weekend.  Sergei and I were going to visit Grandma Sarah. He asked his girlfriend Evelyn to join us and they in turn told me to ask Mac to come along.  I believe the reason they gave me was so I wouldn't feel like a third wheel.  So I asked her and she said sure."

"Of course I was told Grandma Sarah and Sergei would give me blackmail on him.  And I never miss the chance to embarrass him,"  Mac added on with a smile on her face.

Harm looked at Mac for a brief second, then at Chloe. "She said yes and we left Friday after work.  We got to the house around eleven.  Sergei and Evelyn were asleep in the backseat, while Mac was keeping me awake from the passenger seat."

FLASHBACK

Friday May 23, 2003

(Memorial day weekend)

11:03 PM

Harm pulled the SUV into the driveway of the farm.  "Grandma's excited to meet you."  

"Do you think she'll like me?" Mac asked, finding herself nervous for some reason.

"If she likes you half as much as I do you'll be better than fine," Harm said as Mac gave him an odd look.

Mac was about to respond as Sergei and Evelyn woke up. "Are we there yet, brother?"  Sergei asked.

"Just pulled into the driveway."

"When were you going to wake us, Harm?" Evelyn asked, picking on Harm.

Harm thought for a second. "I was thinking sometime next week."

"Funny, Harm," Evelyn chuckled.

"Do I need to separate you two?"  Sergei interjected.

Evelyn wrapped her arms around Sergei's neck. "As long as you're with me, I don't care." She and Sergei shared a long kiss.

Harm and Mac glanced at each other and smiled shyly.  As they approached the house Harm slowed the car down and reached with his right arm into the back seat to gently swat at the couple to break them apart.   "All right, all right, you two, knock it off."

"Envious, brother?" Sergei asked with a smile as he and Evelyn separated.

"Not at all,"  Harm lied. He turned off the engine after putting the car into park. "We're here."

The four got out of the car just as Sarah Rabb walked out of the front door. "Thought you got lost."

"You know Harm is never on time."  Sergei walked up and kissed his grandmother on the cheek.

"Hello Sergei, how are you?"  Sarah asked, giving her youngest grandson a hug.

"Good, Grandmother."  He motioned for Evelyn to join him on the porch. "You remember Evelyn?"

"Of course, how are you?"  Sarah smiled as she hugged the younger woman.

"I'm good, Sarah."  Evelyn smiled back, feeling special to the older woman.

Harm walked up to his grandmother. "What were you just going to forget about me?"

"You, the grandson that jumped off of the hay loft when he was eight because his mother and I told him not to.  Harmon, I couldn't forget you if I tried."  Sarah smiled as Harm kissed her cheek and gave her a hug.

"I love you too, Grandma,"  Harm said with a smile.  Sarah just smiled at him before she looked at Mac who was shyly standing back from the group.  Harm noticed his grandmother's attention and motioned for Mac to join them.  Slowly Mac smiled and walked onto the porch.  "Grandma, I would like you to meet Sarah MacKenzie.  Mac this is my grandmother,"  Harm introduced Mac politely to Sarah.

Sarah smiled a mile wide. "So I finally get to meet you.  I have heard nothing but wonderful things about you, Sarah."  

"It's nice to meet you, ma'am,"  Mac said holding her hand out to Sarah.

Sarah reached for Mac's hand and pulled her into a hug. "We hug in this family, Sarah.  And you can call me Sarah or Grandma."  Mac just smiled at Sarah's words.  Sarah grabbed Evelyn's hand and kept Mac's in hers. She turned to her grandsons. "Us ladies are going to go inside, so you gentlemen can unload the car."

"Yes Ma'am,"  Harm and Sergei said as they walked back to the car to get the bags.

Saturday May 24, 2003

8:02 AM

"It is so beautiful out here,"  Mac said as she sat down at the kitchen table drinking her coffee.

"I'm glad you like it Sarah," Sarah smiled as she took a sip of her coffee,  "I'm also glad you like the coffee strong."

"It's the only way to drink coffee."  

Sarah laughed. "Harm would have to disagree with you on that."

"Harm disagrees with me on just about everything."

"He may but I hear a lot of what he isn't saying to you."

"He doesn't say a lot on certain things, but there are some topics he can and has talked for hours on."  

"He's like his father that way."  Sarah sipped her coffee.  "Harmon would sit at this table for hours talking about the Navy and flying, but the second I would ask him about a girl from school he would be as quiet as a church mouse.  His son does the same thing according to his mother.  Have you met Trish?"

"Twice, but I think that Harm is trying to avoid any future meetings,"  Mac said.

"Why?"  Sarah asked.

Mac grinned. "Blackmail."

Sarah smiled like any good loving grandmother would. "Well, I've got bathtub photos and stories that would make him want to crawl under a rock."  Both of the women started laughing at that comment.

"Please, tell me you didn't tell her about the time I broke my arm by jumping onto the bunk bed,"  Harm said as he walked into the room to the sound of laughter.

"You broke your arm while trying to jump onto a bunk bed?"  Mac said, not believing him.

"Oh, man," Harm groaned.

Sarah laughed. "No, I was thinking about telling Sarah the story of the night you kissed Becky Miller and spent the night in jail."

Mac started laughing. "I want to hear that one."

"Shouldn't you wait until Sergei and Evelyn get up so you don't have to repeat the story,"  Harm said, hoping by that time, Mac and his grandmother would have forgotten about the story.

"Are they still in bed?"  Sarah asked.

"They are normal people and sleep in on the weekends."  Harm took a sip of his coffee.  "Oh, who made this?"

"I did.  Don't you like it?" Sarah said, looking at her grandson with mock anger.

"Almost as bad as Mac's."  Harm sat down next to Mac, just in time to have her playfully slap his arm.  "Abuse."

Mac smiled.  "Not when you deserve it, and I happen to like the coffee."

"That's because you and my grandmother are weird.  Both of you are out of bed on a Saturday before ten and take your coffee stronger than the catapult on the Henry,"  Harm said to the two women who were just smiling.

"I think he likes it but won't admit it,"  Mac said to Sarah in all seriousness.  

Sarah laughed as she watched her grandson and Mac banter with each other.  "So what are you kids going to do today?"  

"I really didn't plan anything,"  Harm said.

"Good, Emma Clark called yesterday and said the church is having the Spring Social tonight.  And since you and Sergei are here with your girlfriends, she wants us to attend,"  Sarah explained,  "It starts at seven and usually stops around midnight."

"I'm sure Sergei and Evelyn will love to go,"  Harm said.

"And what about you two?"  Sarah asked, looking at the two people in front of her.

"Sounds like fun,"  Mac said.

Harm looked at her and smiled, then turned his attention to his grandmother. "Yeah, it does.  But Grandma, you know Mac and I aren't involved."

Sarah just smiled and stood up from the table.  She placed her coffee cup in the sink and started to leave the room.  Before she left the room she looked at Harm and Mac and said, "You two are more involved than you know."

PRESENT DAY

"So Grandma Sarah got you two together,"   Chloe said as she found herself getting into the story.

"She got the ball rolling,"  Harm said,  "Because that night after the Social I did something I didn't think I would do."

End of Part 2


	3. Chapter 3a

Course of Love Part 3a/9 

Disclaimer - See part one for all important information

FLASHBACK

Sunday May 25, 2003

12:32 AM

Everyone had left the Social and was back at the Rabb farm.  Sarah left the Social earlier, before everyone else, and was now in bed. Sergei and Evelyn were in the guest room, spending time together.  Harm and Mac were walking around the back yard, talking quietly.  Harm took Mac's hand into his and led her into the gazebo near the far end of the property, away from the house.

"It's really nice here, Harm.  Thanks for inviting me."  Mac said to him as they sat down on the porch glider in the center of the gazebo.

"Thanks for coming."  Harm placed an arm around Mac's shoulders and pulled her closer to him.  He leaned his head back and looked at the stars through the opening above them.  "I love sitting here."

Mac leaned her head onto his shoulder and looked up at the stars. "It's very nice."

They sat for a few minutes without talking, just looking at the stars above them.  After a while they both watched a shooting star flash across the sky, "A shooting star,"  Mac said in awe.

"Make a wish." He watched her eyes close as she made her wish.  When she opened them she found herself staring into Harm's eyes.  "What did you wish for?" he asked.

"If I tell you it won't come true."  

Harm smiled secretively. "I could guess it."

"How would you know what I wished for?"

"Hey, every now and then I know how you think and not to mention the fact that…" 

"We're finishing and starting each others sentences."

"Exactly,"  Harm said as he lightly touched the tip of her nose.  "Just give me a minute to think about your wish."  Harm took a minute and thought about what she could have wished for.  He stood up, looked at her, extended a hand to her and she took it.

"So what was my wish?"  Mac asked him as she stood up.

Harm looked into her eyes and pulled her into his arms. "To dance with me under the stars in this gazebo."  

Mac smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder as they slowly danced together with their bodies pressed against each other.  After a few minutes of their silent dancing, Harm moved his hands to rest on Mac's hips.  "This is nice."  

"It is."  Mac lifted her head off his shoulder and ran her fingers though the short locks of hair on the back of his neck. "Was there anything else in my wish?"

"Yeah, this,"  Harm whispered to her. He leaned down and captured her lips with his.  The kiss was soft and sweet, but after a few seconds both of them wanted more.  It slowly grew into something more.  Mac moved her hands on his neck to get a better grip and he moved his hands to the small of her back to hold her closer.  After a few kisses they slowly broke apart from each other.  Harm looked down at Mac and noticed her cheeks were blushing and her lips were full.  

Mac smiled softly at him, especially when she noticed the lipstick on the corner of his mouth.  She took a deep breath. "So now I get to guess your wish."

"Yeah,"  Harm said, looking into her brown eyes and wishing he could hold this moment in time.

"I don't think I can get you a Tomcat,"  she joked.

He looked into her eyes as they sparkled with laughter. "It had nothing to do with the Navy."

Mac softly grinned at him. "I think you wished for this." This time she initiated the kiss.  Once again their lips attacked each other with soft passion and tenderness.  The kisses went on for a while, then they slowly came back to the real world.  Even though the time they spent kissing was nicer then anything they could wish for.  "Did I get your wish?"

"Close."  Harm paused for a second to enjoy Mac's features in the moonlight.  "So what was your wish?"

Mac slowly slid her hands down Harm's arms and then rested them on Harm's hands which were placed back on her hips.  "I wished for a nice quiet end to the evening by sitting in front of the fireplace."

He moved his hands to hold her and gently squeezed them.  "That was my wish too.  What do you say we go do that?"

"I would love to." They walked out of the gazebo shoulder to shoulder and into the house, holding each other's hands.

2:12 AM

"They're adults, I don't need to check on them as if they were five,"  Sarah Rabb told herself as she looked at the pictures on her night stand. One was of Sergei and Evelyn, taken that last time they came to the farm.  The other was of Harm and Mac. Harm left the picture at the house about a year ago.  Sarah smiled as she stood up from her bed, grabbed her robe, and walked out of her room.

She walked to the first door she came to and opened it slightly.  She peered into the room to find Sergei and Evelyn asleep fully clothed on top of the covers.  Sarah quietly walked into the room, picked up the folded blanket from the floor and draped it across the sleeping pair.  She tenderly kissed her fingertips and gently touched both of their foreheads and quietly left the room.  

She walked to the room that Harm and Sergei were sharing.  She remembered a time about forty years ago when she opened this door and found Harmon and Trish sleeping together.  She smiled as she opened the door, hoping to find Harm and possibly Mac.  She looked into the room and found both beds empty.  "Where is that boy?"  

She closed the door and looked at the door across from the room she was just in.  It was one of the guest rooms, the one Mac was staying in.  Sarah slowly opened the door, but found this room just like the one before, empty.  Sarah took a deep breath and tried not to get worried.  She wasn't worried about what they might be doing, but worried about where they might be doing whatever they were doing.  "They're adults.  They can do anything they want to,"  Sarah mumbled as she walked down the stairs.  

As she entered the living room she found a dying fire in the fireplace and a lamp in the back of the room still on.  "Who left the fire on?" 

She walked over to the fireplace to put the fire out, but stopped halfway there as she found Harm and Mac lying on the floor. Harm's head was resting against one of the pillows from the couch as he was holding Mac to him.  Mac's head was resting in the nook between Harm's shoulder and chin. One of her arms was under her chin while the other was wrapped around his body.  One of her legs was resting on top of Harm's.

Sarah smiled sweetly, thinking about how cute they looked together.  But her smile grew into a shocked grin as she noticed Harm's hands.  One of his hands was resting on Mac's waist, pulling her closer to him.  His other hand was resting on Mac's posterior.  Sarah felt her cheeks blush as she remembered her David holding her like that.

Sarah watched them for a few minutes and sighed softly as Mac snuggled closer to Harm for warmth.  Sarah walked over to the her chair and pulled the blanket off the back of it.  She was about to place it over them, when she saw Harm's camera sitting on the end table.  Sarah got a mischievous look on her face, placed the blanket back onto the chair, and picked up the camera.  She took a picture of them sleeping, making sure that she got Harms hand placement in the picture.  Once she had the picture taken, she covered them with the blanket. 

As she walked back up the stairs, she repeated Harm's words from earlier that day. "But Grandma, you know Mac and I aren't involved."   Sarah chuckled as she reached her bedroom. "Let's just see how involved you two are once you see that picture."

PRESENT DAY

"Question." 

"Yes, Chloe,"  Harm said to her.

"How do you know what Grandma Sarah did?" Chloe bluntly asked.

Harm and Mac both laughed as Harm said, "She told me."

Chloe thought for a second. "Were you talking about the picture on the night stand next to your bed?"

"Yes,"  Harm said with a smile.

Chloe smiled. "Cool, so what happened next?"

Harm smiled. "Actually, not much.  The next morning we woke up.  Stiff from the hard floor and slightly embarrassed about falling asleep with each other."

"You mean that you two didn't realize that you were in love at that point."  

"No, but we were getting close,"  Mac said.

"Actually, the picture helped a lot,"  Harm said.  "Two weeks later I was running late for work."

"As usual,"  Mac added in.

Harm glared at his wife for a second then continued, "Because I had picked up the film from the trip.  I knew Mac wanted to see the pictures, so I put them into my briefcase and walked into JAG."

End of Part 3a


	4. Chapter 3b

Course of Love Part 3b/9 

Disclaimer - See part one for all important information

FLASHBACK

JAG

Thursday June 5, 2003

8:07 AM

"Sir, the admiral would like to see you,"  Tiner said as Harm stepped out of the elevator.

"Thank you, Tiner,"  Harm said as he looked into the bullpen to see Mac talking to Sturgis.  "Could you put these in my office for me?"  He handed Tiner his cover and briefcase.

"Yes sir," Tiner said.

Harm walked into the admiral's office.   "Commander, do you have a problem with telling time?"

"No excuse, sir," Harm said as he stood at attention.

"Good.  Have a seat." Harm sat down as the admiral started to talk. "I'm sending you to Norfolk.  The Seahawk is there for repairs and Captain Miller has two officers that need to talk to an attorney about fraternization charges.  The officers have admitted to the charges and would like to know what their options are."

"The UCMJ is pretty clear about their options, sir,"  Harm stated.

"Yes, but Captain Miller wants to have it better explained to them.  He wants to keep both officers on board or at least where he can still use them.  According to the Captain they are excellent officers, two of his best."  The admiral paused. "Take Petty Officer Coates with you.  She might be able to shed some light on the affair."

"Yes, sir." 

"Dismissed."

"Aye, aye, sir."  Harm left the office.  As he walked through the bullpen, he spotted Jen. "Coates."

"Yes, sir,"  Jen said to him.

"We need to report to Norfolk for a investigation.  Can you secure a vehicle for us?"  Harm asked her as they walked into his office.

"Yes, sir. I can have the vehicle ready in about ten minutes,"  Jen said.  "May I ask why I'm accompanying you, sir?"

"Deals with two officers on the Seahawk, the admiral said you might be able to add some information about the situation,"  He explained, then noticed the that she was slightly surprised still.  "It's a good experience, Jen."

"I'm just surprised, that's all, sir,"  Jen honestly said to him.

Harm chuckled at her softly. "You'll do fine.  I have a few calls to return and then I should be ready to go."

"Yes, sir." Jen then left his office to secure the car for the day.

After ten minutes Jen knocked on Harm's door. "Sir, the vehicle is ready and waiting for us."

"I'll meet you downstairs in a few minutes,"  Harm said as he wrote something down on a piece of paper.

"Yes, sir."  Jen walked away from the door.

Harm was putting the file in his briefcase when Mac walked over to the door. "Is going to Norfolk your way of getting out of Beltway Burgers for lunch today?" 

"No, I was actually going to ask you out to dinner instead."

"I do like dinner better."

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes."

Harm picked up his cover and briefcase. "I'll call you later about picking you up.  Oh, I almost forgot, I got the pictures back from the weekend at Grandma's."

"Bring them tonight,"  Mac smiled.

"Great, see you then." He walked out of his office and towards the elevator.

Norfolk

2:45 PM

"I just don't get it, sir."  Jen sat down at a table in the conference room aboard the Seahawk. Harm sat across from her, writing some notes on a legal pad.

"What's there to get, Jen?  They serve aboard the same ship, they can not carry on a relationship aboard the vessel."

"He's a pilot and she works in the communications room.  The only time they spent together was on leave and they ate together a few times.  They even admitted they tried their hardest not to be alone with each other, so they wouldn't get charged.  Isn't love more important then regs, sir?"

Harm thought about her words. "In the eyes of the Navy, no. In the eyes of normal people, yes."

"Is there any chance they can get around the regs, Sir?"

Harm took a breath. "Well, we gave them several options.  Now it's their decision,"  Harm said as Jen thought about the two officers who were in love.  Harm kept on writing his notes as his pen died on him.  "Jen, can you hand me another pen from my briefcase?"

"Sure, sir."  Jen opened his briefcase and handed him a new pen. Suddenly she saw the picture envelope.  "Pictures, sir?"

Harm smiled, thinking about the pictures when Jen gave him the pen.  "Over Memorial weekend Sergei, his girlfriend, Mac, and I went to visit my grandmother."

"Oh." Jen looked at the envelope again.  "Have you looked at them yet?"

"No, I picked them up this morning."  Harm continued writing on the paper.

Jen decided to take the direct approach. "Can I look at them, Sir?"

"Sure,"  Harm said, not really thinking much of the question.

Jen smiled and pulled the envelope out of the briefcase and started looking at the pictures.  Jen took in each picture, seeing a side of Commander Rabb that normally, no one got to see.  She laughed out loud at one picture.

"What?"  

"This, sir."  Jen handed him a picture.

Harm chuckled as he saw the picture being one of him, Mac, and his Grandmother sitting on the couch.  Sarah had a photo album on her lap and was showing it to Mac.  She was pointing out one picture that Harm didn't want Mac to see.  So he had grabbed Mac by the waist and was trying to pull her away from his grandmother and the picture.  He had ended up pulling Mac across his lap, so her legs were on his lap.  He then tried to cover her eyes, but found it very hard to do because both of them were laughing.  Sergei grabbed the camera and snapped the picture without any of them noticing.  "Grandma was going to show a Mac a very embarrassing photo."

Jen laughed. "It looks like a fun picture, sir."

Harm handed Jen the picture back and she continued to look at the pictures.  Jen was just about finished looking at the pictures when she found the one of Harm and Mac asleep in front of the fireplace.  Harm noticed that Jen fell very still.  "What's wrong?"

Jen looked at him and her cheeks started to turn a little pink. "Nothing, sir."

"It must be something.  Let me see it." Harm held his hand in front of Jen and she handed him the picture.

He had a smile on his face, but the second he looked at the photo his smile faded.  He memorized the photo in a matter of seconds.  Making sure he took in the way that Mac's body fit against his.  He swore he could remember the feeling of her next to him again, he recalled how well he slept that night in spite of the hard floor.  He could feel the softness of her breath on his neck and the light scent of her perfume in the air. 

"It's an interesting picture, sir,"  Jen said, breaking him out of his memory.

Harm then looked at Jen. "Sergei or Grandma must have taken it."

"Sir, a bit of advise.  I would be careful of who sees that picture."  

"It's not that bad."  Harm looked at the picture and noticed the soft smiles on his and Mac's faces.

"It's a really good picture.  But someone who doesn't know that you and the colonel are dating might be concerned about your hand placement,"  Jen informed him.

Harm looked at Jen with a surprised look on his face. "We're not dating."

"Everyone at JAG thinks the two of you are." 

"We're not.  We're just friends"

Jen looked at him and honestly said, "Sir, you might want to think about those words.  I have a close male friend and if he put his hand on my six he would have a broken arm."

Harm looked at the picture again and noticed that indeed his hand was on Mac's six.  'God, I wish I was awake for that', he thought.  "Jen, can we keep this between us?"  

"It's our secret, sir.  Just one question."

"Yeah,"  Harm said as he handed Jen the picture and watched as she put it back in the envelope with the others.  

"What are you going to say to the colonel when she sees the picture?"

Harm looked at her. "Ask her not to break my arm."

Jen laughed at Harm's words.

4:19 PM

En Route to DC

"Do you think they made the right decision, sir?"  Jen asked.

Harm looked at Jen briefly. "I think they made the right decision for them.  They both love their jobs, luckily there were a lot of options for them."

"What would you do, sir?"

"About what?" Harm asked, hoping that Jen wasn't asking him what he thought she was.

"If you fell in love with someone in the same chain of command.  Would you give it up for her?  Or ask her to give it up?"  Jen honestly asked.

"I don't know, Jen.  I'm sure that the two of us would have to talk about it for a while to reach an understanding."

They fell silent, until Harm's cell-phone rang. "Rabb."

{"You never call, you never write,"  Mac said to him with a slight laugh.}

Harm smiled at her voice. "You picking on me again?"

{"Someone has to, it was in today's memo."  Mac smiled. "Are you going to make it home tonight?"}

"Jen and I are about two or so hours out of Washington, but we're going to hit traffic,"  Harm told her, slightly sad.

{"Why don't I cook dinner instead of going out?"}

"You can cook?"  Harm said, chuckling and getting a slight chuckle out of Jen, who had a good idea of who he was talking to.

{"Just for that comment, squid, I'll make you a real burger,"  Mac warned.}

"Anything but that, Mac.  Okay, I take the comment back,"  Harm joked.

{"Accepted,"  Mac said, knowing he was smiling. "What would you like tonight?"}

"Whatever you cook is fine, you know what I like."

{"Good, say around seven.  That gives you enough time to get home, change, and everything."}

"Seven sounds good.  Can I pick up anything to help?"  Harm asked, trying to be helpful.

{"I'll handle dinner.  Unless you want to watch a movie or something?"  Mac said.}

"The 'or something' sounds like a good offer, but I think I'll go with the movie,"  Harm said.

{Mac bit her tongue at the offer of 'or something' but found herself saying, "Do you think you can handle my 'or something', sailor?"}

"You'll never know unless you let me try, Mac,"  Harm said, knowing he was getting very close to crossing that invisible line with Mac.

{Mac decided to drop the subject. "I'll see you tonight, Harm."}

"Okay, Mac.  Bye,"  Harm said as he hung up the phone.  He placed the phone back into the cup holder by the radio.  Then he glanced at Jen who was trying not to smile at the thoughts in her head.  "What?" 

Jen looked at him and took a deep breath. "Are you sure you are not dating the colonel?"

"We are not dating,"  Harm informed Jen.

"Because dinner and a movie sounds like a date."  

"We're best friends.  Friends do things like that."

"How many times a week do you and the colonel get together after work, sir?" Jen questioned, hoping she might be able to shed some light on this topic.

"I don't know, say three or four times a week."

"Does that include weekends?"  

"No, you asked after work."  

"Do you two get together on the weekends?"  Jen asked, now knowing how a lawyer felt while in court.

Harm thought for second. "We go running every Sunday and sometimes on Saturday we go out to the movies or something."

"Do you want to date Colonel MacKenzie, sir?"  Jen asked at point blank range.

"Mac and I have been through so much, I don't want to ruin our friendship," Harm stated.

Jen sighed softly, knowing Harm had successfully avoided her question.  So she tried a different approach.  "Have you ever kissed her?"

"I really don't see the point of these questions," Harm said defensively.

Jen bit her bottom lip, knowing she hit a nerve, "I'm just thinking you and the colonel are dating and neither one of you knows it, sir."

Harm looked at Jen, then refocused on the road for a couple of minutes. "So you think she knows it?"

"I can call and ask her, sir,"  Jen offered.

"No, thanks, Jen,"  Harm said with a smile to her.  

End of Part 3b


	5. Chapter 4

Course of Love Part 4/9

Disclaimer - See part one for all important information

Mac's Apartment

9:36 PM

Harm was sitting on the couch while Mac was sitting on the floor absently patting Jingo as they watched the end of the movie.  As the movie ended Harm stood up, walked over to the VCR and rewound the tape. He looked at Mac and smiled softly.  She looked up at him and her cheeks started to blush. "What?"

"Nothing, just thinking.  Did you like the movie?"  Harm walked over to the table near the door to get the pictures.

"You know I love Hunt for Red October, too bad Alec wasn't here."  Mac laughed.

Harm sat down on the floor next to her and handed Mac the pictures. "No, he and Bobbie had plans."

"These from the weekend?"  Mac asked as Jingo got up and walked into the bedroom.

"Yeah.  I looked at them in Norfolk there are some good ones in there." Mac started to look at the pictures.

Harm watched as Mac smiled and laughed at the photos.  She found the one of her, Harm, and Grandma Sarah on the couch looking at the photo album.  "You do know she gave me that picture."

"I know, she told me before we left.  You're not going to show it to anyone are you?"

"You never know."  Mac said as she turned her attention back to the pictures.  She flipped though some more then stopped when she found the picture of them sleeping together.

"I'm think Grandma took that one,"  Harm said, trying to sound a little calm.

"Well, I know neither one of us did."  Mac gave a slight laugh as she wondered why the room was getting warmer.

"Yeah." He got nervous when Mac looked closer at the picture.

"Is that your hand on my…?"

"Yeah,"  Harm said before Mac finished her question.  "It's a nice picture, in a way."

"In what way?"  Mac asked, not really understanding his statement.

"Of two friends who are conformable with each other."

"Really?  When you and Bud had to share a bed, did you hold him like that?"  

"No, and we decided to never mention that night again." 

Mac laughed at the memory of Harm and Bud sharing a bed.  She looked at the picture again and turned more serious. "It was a nice end to the evening."

"It was,"  Harm said.  

Mac looked into his eyes and fell very still.  "I guess we both got our wish."

"Not really,"  Harm softly said.  "There was one more thing to my wish."

"What?"

"This," Harm said as his hand gently touched Mac's cheek and he leaned in and kissed her mouth.  The kiss was different than those shared in the gazebo, this one was demanding.  Harm waited for Mac to push him away.

Mac was surprised by the kiss and reacted the only way she knew how. Fumbling, she placed the pictures on the couch and wrapped her arms around his neck.  She deepened the kiss by pulling herself closer to him.  Harm ran his hands down her back and felt his tongue trace the inside of her lips. Her mouth opened and he entered her mouth with no regard to anything but being with her.

Somehow the kisses turned to a relentless passion and Mac and Harm found themselves wrapped around each other on the floor.  Their hands greedily touching each other.  One of Harm's hands was working itself under the back of Mac's shirt.  While Mac's hands were on his back under his shirt, feeling the strong muscles underneath.  Mac moved her hands to his sides and moaned as his tongue and lips started to trace her jaw.  

Mac moved a hand between the two of them and started to unbutton the front of his shirt.  Harm felt her hand and hurried to help her. His intentions were good, but he found something better to do and he started to unbutton her shirt.  Mac had removed the last button from the hole and started to run her fingers across his chest.  Harm gasped as he felt her fingers on his skin.  He moaned when he felt her lips on his collar bone.

Harm's fingers quickly unbuttoned the last button and his hand attached itself to her abdomen.   Feeling her stomach and touching the muscles that he knew were as strong as they looked.  His hand slipped up the side of her rib cage touching the lace of her bra.  His mouth moved down the column of her throat and collar bone, kissing it and the uppermost part of her chest.

Mac arched her back to give him better access.  Her eyes flew open as his hand lightly grazed her breast.  She moaned his name and heard him sigh as he kissed her neck.  Her eyes then barely focused on something moving in the room.  She blinked and saw Jingo standing by the bedroom door, staring at them.  For some reason, at the sight of Jingo, her brain that had stopped working since the first time Harm kissed her suddenly turned on.

Mac lifted her head and was slightly shocked at what they had done and still were doing.  "Harm,"  Mac said as she tried to get his attention, but he kept moving his finger across her rib cage and his lips kissed her neck.  "Harm,"  she said again.

"Mac,"  he said into her ear in the bedroom voice she'd only heard in her dreams.

"Harm, we need to stop."

Harm heard the word stop and did.  He blinked and looked into Mac's eyes.  His world stopped spinning as he quickly realized he and Mac were lying down, making out, shirts unbuttoned, on her living-room floor.  He watched as her eyes changed from passion-filled to fear and embarrassment.

Harm slowly sat up, careful not to look at Mac until she had covered her chest.  After a second or two, Mac sat up and started to button her shirt.  Harm did the same with his shirt. Neither knew what to say, so Mac tried humor.  "That was one hell of a wish."

"Yeah."  Harm gave a nervous laugh.  "So where do we go from here?"

"Physically or emotionally?"  Mac glanced at him as she smoothed down her hair, in a vain attempt to keep her hands from shaking.

"Both."

Mac took a second and swallowed the lump in her throat. "We should probably talk."

"Yeah." He saw the nervousness in Mac's face as he said, "Are we dating?"

"What?"  Mac asked, suddenly thinking about the conversation with Bobbie and Harriet.

He took a deep breath and realized he had to figure out why he asked that.  "Are we dating?"

"A few kisses on my living-room floor and you think we're dating?"  Mac asked, finding herself getting defensive.

"No, I was wondering this before."  

"How long have you been wondering this?"

"Since Coates told me this afternoon that we were dating."

"Why would Coates say that?"

"She saw the pictures."

"Coates saw the pictures?!"  Mac exclaimed.

He looked at Mac with slight fear as she stared at him. "I asked her for a pen in my briefcase this afternoon and she saw the envelope and asked to see the pictures.  I said sure.  I didn't know that picture was in there."

"And since you didn't know that makes it all right?"  Mac quickly grabbed the pictures and put them back into the envelope.

"No, but Mac, I think it's a valid question.  She told me everyone thinks we're dating,"  he told her.

"We're friends.  Friends hang out."

"We were not friends a few minutes ago,"  Harm told her as he stared into her eyes.

"What were we?"  Mac asked, scared of the response.

"A man and a woman who find each other desirable,"  he stated.

Mac stood up from the floor and handed Harm the pictures. "Harm, I think it'd be best if we just left tonight as is."

"What?!  You want me to go?!"

"Harm, I need to think about what we did and with you here I can't do that."

Harm walked over to her. "Why can't you think about it with me here?"

Mac looked into his eyes and took a deep breath. "Because with you here, all I can think about it doing it again."

Harm looked at her with a smoldering gaze. "Then let's do that."

"We can't,"  Mac said, walking towards the other side of the room.

Harm looked at her and noticed the space between them.  "Okay, I'll leave but we need to talk about this before it blows up."

"I know,"  Mac said as Harm walked to the door.  

"Good night, Mac."  

"Good night."  

PRESENT DAY

"Wait a second, you sent him home?"  Chloe asked, surprised at the story at this point.

"I did,"  Mac said.

"I was at your wedding.  I've seen you two go at it on the couch and I don't think I need to mention your four kids,"  Chloe stated, trying to understand why Mac would ask Harm to leave.

Harm looked at Mac, then at Chloe. "Chloe, you have to understand that Mac and I were just touching the surface of this whole relationship."

Chloe got a mischievous grin on her face. "And what are you two touching now?"

Harm covered his eyes, while Mac took a deep breath. "Do you want to hear the rest of the story or not?"

"Like you, Mac, I like embarrassing him, too.  And, yes, I want to hear the rest.  I have a feeling we're at the good part,"  Chloe stated.

Mac laughed at Chloe's words. "You're probably thinking that the two of us talked the next day and worked everything out."

"Yeah,"  Chloe said.

"Couldn't be more wrong,"  Harm said.  "We ended up not talking and arguing with each other."

"It was so bad the admiral threatened to send us for psyche reviews." Chloe laughed at Mac's words.  "Luckily he just sent me to Iran for a few days to investigate a case."

"However, during her absence I acted worse then I did when she was around. So our dear friends decided to do something about it to fix us.  The British Embassy was having a summer ball and invited the JAG senior staff.  AJ told us we all had to attend.  I would have asked Mac to go with me, but we were still fighting."

"And Sturgis already asked,"  Mac interjected.

"So I asked Manetti to join me.  She agreed."

End of Part 4


	6. Chapter 5

Course of Love Part 5/9

Disclaimer - See part one for all important information

FLASHBACK

Saturday June 21

British Embassy

9:35 PM

"Commander, I just want to say thank you one more time for asking me to attend with you," Manetti said with her sweet southern accent and smile.

Harm smiled at her. "It's no problem."

"I was surprised you didn't ask Colonel MacKenzie."

"Commander Turner already asked her.  It appears the Congresswoman Latham is out of town tonight."  

Manetti looked at the main door. "No she's not.  She's right there walking towards Lieutenant Sims." 

Harm looked over his shoulder and saw Bobbie talking to Harriet.  "Must have gotten back early." He watched Mac and Sturgis join the two women.

"Bobbie.  You told me you weren't going to be back until tomorrow."  Sturgis kissed her on the cheek.

"I got an earlier flight."  Bobbie explained with a smile as Sturgis gazed at her.

"You look wonderful, Bobbie," Sturgis said with a smile.

"You look good yourself, Commander,"  Bobbie replied as she looked Sturgis over.

Sturgis looked at Mac who had a feeling about what was going to happen next. "Mac, would you mind if I…"

"Go ahead and dance with your girlfriend, Sturgis, I don't mind,"  Mac politely interjected before he could complete his sentence.

Sturgis smiled as Bobbie took his arm, "Thanks, Mac."

Mac looked at Harriet as Bud approached with a drink for Harriet. "Why do I get the feeling that my date just ditched me?"

"Because that's what happened, ma'am,"  Bud stated.

"Bud,"  Harriet warned him as Mac started laughing.

"It's all right, Harriet,"  Mac said.

"Ma'am, may I have this dance?"  Bud asked, rubbing his arm where Harriet hit him.

Mac smiled. "Harriet?"

"Sure, I need to rest my feet." 

Bud extended his hand and they walked out onto the floor. Mac let Bud lead her across the floor with skill and grace. "I do believe you have gotten better at dancing, Bud."

"Well, ma'am, I do only have one left foot now,"  Bud informed Mac with a smile on his face.  His smile grew as she laughed at his comment.

"I shouldn't be laughing Bud.  But I needed that."  

"I know, ma'am, you've been stressed lately."  

"You've noticed?"  Mac sighed, knowing that it was true.

Bud gave her a reassuring look. "Yes, ma'am.  Harriet and I worry about you.  You deserve to be happy."

"I do, but sometimes finding happiness is too hard."  

Bud looked at Harriet from over Mac's shoulder. "But it's worth it in the end."

Mac noticed his gaze. "It is, Bud.  It is."  They finished the rest of the dance in silence.  As the last notes played, Mac looked over at Harriet who was smiling at the couple.  "I'm sure your wife would like to dance with you?" 

"She said she wanted to rest her feet.  One more dance, ma'am?"  

Mac smiled at his pleading face. "One more dance and then back to your wife."

"Aye, aye, ma'am," Bud laughed.

After the second dance with Bud, a Marine lieutenant colonel who knew Mac asked to dance with her.  Bud kindly excused himself and asked Harriet to dance. The lieutenant colonel and Mac talked as they danced, with Harm watching them from a distance.  "Something on your mind, Harm?"  Bobbie asked as she walked over to Harm.

"Should there be, Congresswoman?"

Bobbie noticed as Sturgis watched Mac dancing with the lieutenant colonel.  "You look like a man who wants something."

Harm knew what she was implying but decided to play a safer route with her. "Would you care to dance, Bobbie?"

Bobbie smiled, glad he asked.  "I would love to, Harm."

Sturgis watched as Bobbie and Harm started to dance.  Bobbie winked at Sturgis and he knew it was time to enact the plan.  He walked over to Mac and the lieutenant colonel and asked to dance with Mac.  The lieutenant colonel gave Mac's hand to Sturgis and told Mac they should get together soon. Mac just smiled.

Sturgis carefully moved Mac and himself towards Harm and Bobbie and started his conversation with Mac.  "Harriet and Bud look like they are having fun tonight."

"They are,"  Mac said as she noticed that Sturgis was up to something. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah."  He quickly said, looking at her eyes.  Mac looked into his eyes and he knew he had been caught.  "Actually, I need to ask you something."

"Go ahead," Mac nearly grumbled.

Sturgis bit his bottom lip for a second. "I really hate to ask.  But do you think it's possible if you could ask someone else to give you a lift home?  Bobbie and I would like to spend some time together tonight."

Mac chuckled to herself at his nervousness. "No problem.  You just owe me, that's all."

"You are a great person, Mac."

"Just don't let that out, Commander.  I'm just going light on you since she's your girlfriend." 

Sturgis gave her a heartfelt laugh.  "And what if she wasn't?"

"You would be pealing your six of the floor for even asking to ditch me,"  Mac laughed back at him.

Sturgis laughed as they continued to dance.  As the song wound down they  'accidentally' bumped into another couple.  "Oh, I'm sorry."  

"I'm surprised we don't have more submarine accidents, if that's the way you drive," Harm replied over his shoulder.

Sturgis looked at Bobbie. "Would you mind if we exchanged dance partners?"  

Harm gave Mac a quick glance and noticed that she was starting to get nervous.  He looked at Bobbie who quickly said, "No, we don't mind at all." She extended her hand to Sturgis as he gave Mac's hand to Harm.

Sturgis and Bobbie started to dance together and quickly and carefully moved away from Harm and Mac.  Harm looked at Mac, who gave him a slight smile and prepared to dance with him.  "I think we were set up,"  Harm tried to enter conversation with Mac.

"You think?"  Mac sarcastically said as she looked Harm in the eyes for a second.

Harm tried to suppress the feeling of anger and hurt inside himself. "I've been known to on occasion.  How about you?"

Mac glanced around her and spotted a balcony and realized she had a chance to escape from him to stop herself from saying something rude.  "I think I need some air, excuse me." She pulled herself out of his light grasp and walked onto the balcony area.

Harm stood at the edge of the dance floor and watched her walk away.  He sighed heavily. Bobbie and Sturgis exchanged a look of disappointment as they watched Harm walk off of the dance floor.

"You all right, Commander?"  AJ asked, not letting Harm know he and Meredith saw Mac walk out of their dance.

"Fine, Sir."

"Gold wings not working tonight?"  Meredith jokingly commented as she held onto AJ's arm.

Harm looked at Mac through a side door and wondered how he could fix this problem.  

"Why don't you talk to her, Harm?"  AJ said in his fatherly tone as he indicated to Mac.

Harm watched as Mac took a couple of calming breaths. "I think it's best it I just leave her be for a while."

"Sometimes waiting is the worst thing to do,"  Meredith commented as a handsome Marine major walked onto the balcony and started a conversation with Mac.

Harm watched as Mac politely smiled to the Marine. Harm returned his attention to the AJ and Meredith. "Excuse me, sir, ma'am." He walked to the opposite side of the ballroom.

"This is going to be harder than anyone thought."  Meredith noted. She looked at the Marine with Mac and got an idea.  "Come on, AJ, lets eavesdrop."

"Meredith, I really don't think we need to do that,"  AJ commented as Meredith pulled his arm.

Meredith raised her eyebrow at him. "I think we need to."  They walked onto the balcony in time to catch some of the things the Marine was saying to Mac.

"Are you sure I haven't seen you at the Grasshopper?  Name's Tom, by the way,"  Tom smiled.

"Positive.  Now if you don't mind I would rather be alone right now,"  Mac politely said to him.

"Can't do that, ma'am.  I'm a Marine and our job is to protect beautiful women from being alone."

Mac rolled her eyes and counted to ten in her head. "Major, I'm a Marine lieutenant colonel and I would highly recommend that you back off."

"I like women who are forceful."  He leered at her.  Mac turned to walk away and he grabbed her arm.  "I know a lot of female Marines and none of them look like you do."

Mac opened her mouth to say something but Meredith and AJ walked over. "Colonel Mackenzie, I was just looking for you."

"Admiral Chegwidden,"  Mac said, pleased to see his face.

"Is everything all right, Mac?"  Meredith asked, noticing the major's hand on Mac's arm.

"Fine, ma'am.  If you'll excuse us, the colonel and I were just going to enjoy a dance,"  Tom said.

AJ quickly noted that Mac was getting ready to give this major an earful or a swift kick.  "Actually, Major, I need to speak with the colonel."  He looked at Mac, "Involving the Martin sexual harassment case."

Mac looked at her CO with relief in her eyes.  She turned to the pushy Marine. "If you'll excuse me.  It's very important that I discuss this with Admiral Chegwidden.  I would hate it if the officer to lost his whole career over one stupid mistake."

Tom thought about Mac's words for a second.  "No problem, Colonel."  He dropped his grip on her arm.  "If you'll excuse me, sir, ma'am, Colonel."  He left the balcony and walked back into the ballroom.

Mac breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you, sir.  You probably just saved me from a court-martial."

"His?"  Meredith asked.

"No, mine.  I was ready to break his arm,"  Mac stated.

AJ protectively asked, "Do you want to press charges?"

"No, sir.  I would rather go home."  Mac drew a tired breath.

Meredith looked over her shoulder. "Sturgis is with Bobbie right now.  I'm sure he won't mind leaving to take you home."

"Actually, he's going to take Bobbie home." 

"Didn't you two come together?"  AJ asked, knowing this was the truth.

Mac chuckled slightly, thinking he sounded like a father who just found out his daughter was ditched at the prom.  "Yes, sir.  However, since Congresswoman Latham arrived, he asked if he could take her home.  He knows that he owes me."

"He's ditching you, with your permission,"  Meredith chuckled.  Mac just smiled.

"I can give you a lift home,"  AJ offered.

Mac looked at the couple. "You don't need to offer, sir.  I would hate for you to leave so early."

"I could come back."  

"No, I'll just call a cab."  Mac said and then added, "It's no problem at all."

"Are you sure, Mac?  I don't mind if AJ gives you a lift home,"  Meredith informed Mac with a reassuring smile.

"It's fine, Meredith.  But thank you for the offer, sir."

"No problem, Mac.  Have a good evening,"  AJ said they walked back into the ballroom.

AJ led Meredith onto the dance floor as Mac went to the table Harriet and Bud were sitting at to gather her purse and shawl.

"You're leaving, ma'am?"  Harriet softly whined.

"Yeah, Harriet, I'm exhausted,"  Mac lied.

"We can give you a ride, ma'am,"  Bud volunteered.

"No, stay and have fun."  Mac smiled to them.

"You sure?"  Harriet asked as she touched Mac's hand.

Mac looked at her friends kindness. "Positive, Harriet. Besides, Bud has gotten to be a better dancer."

Bud laughed. "I did have a good teacher."

Mac wrapped her shawl around her shoulders. "Well, see you two Monday morning.  Have a good weekend."

"You, too, ma'am,"  Bud and Harriet said with sad smiles at seeing their friend leave the ball early.

Mac walked out of the ballroom and was on her way to the stairs when Bobbie caught her and said goodnight to her.  Bobbie watched Mac as she walked over to the stairs to be met by the same lieutenant colonel Mac had shared a dance with earlier.

"What's wrong?"  Sturgis asked as he looked at Bobbie.

"Mac's leaving and now she's talking to that lieutenant colonel again."  Bobbie pointed to Mac and the lieutenant colonel.

Sturgis looked at Mac and the lieutenant colonel. "Don't worry.  Mac said he served with her in California before she was stationed here.  He's happily married with five kids."

"Oh, too bad we can't make Harm jealous,"  Bobbie joked.

Sturgis looked near the wall to where he had last spotted Harm, to see him still standing there.  Harm was watching Mac as she descended the stairs with the lieutenant colonel.  "We don't need to make him jealous, he already is."

Bobbie turned around and saw Harm. "If looks could kill."

"Yeah."

Bobbie got a wicked idea. "Lets make him wonder." She pulled Sturgis and they walked over to Harm.

"Hey, Harm,"  Bobbie said as she and Sturgis now stood next to him.

"Hello again, Bobbie.  Sturgis."  

"Do you know that lieutenant colonel who just left with Mac?"  Bobbie asked.

"No, should I?"  Harm asked before taking a drink from his glass.

Bobbie looked over at Sturgis, nudging him to talk. "They were dancing earlier and seemed to know each other pretty well."

"Hum?" Harm muttered.

"I got the feeling they used to date or something,"  Bobbie offered, still not getting the response from Harm that she wanted.  So she tried for the big guns. "I guess the two of you weren't that serious."

"What?"  Harm choked on his drink.

"Well, the two of you were dating and she just left with him,"  Bobbie reported.

"Mac and I were not dating.  And she can date the whole damn Marine Corps as far as I'm concerned," Harm angrily informed Bobbie and Sturgis.

Sturgis looked at Harm, feeling guilty for letting Bobbie get Harm upset. "You wouldn't care if she was dating someone?"

"It's her life,"  Harm nearly spit out.  "If you'll excuse me,"   he added before he walked out of the ballroom.

Bud and Harriet walked over to Bobbie and Sturgis.  "What just happened?"  Harriet asked.

"Well, I either made him get his head out of his six or started World War Three,"  Bobbie informed the young couple as they watched Harm head down the stairs and out of their sight.

End of Part 5


	7. Chapter 6

Course of Love Part 6/9

Disclaimer - See part one for all important information

Mac's apartment

11:43 PM

Mac had gotten home about an hour and a half ago and decided to take a bath and relax for the evening.  She was sitting on her couch in her silk nightgown and her terry cloth bathrobe.  She had a book in her hands, a CD playing in the stereo and her hot tea was on the end table.  She slowly read the book and let it take her to a far-away place where in the end the girl got the guy and they lived happily ever after. As a knock at the door brought her back to reality.

Mac walked to the door, looked through the peephole to revel at seeing Harm standing there.  She took a deep breath and opened the door.  "Harm, what can I..."  She was suddenly stopped as Harm forcefully kissed her.  The kiss grew and Mac found herself being pressed against the wall near her door on the inside of the apartment.  With the force and passion of Harm's kiss she barely heard him shut the door before her back was against the wall.

Mac tried to resist at first but quickly found herself lost with Harm as his tongue entered her mouth.  Their hands like their mouths were not idle.  Mac's hands were on the back of his neck, pulling him closer to her.  While Harm's hands were on her waist and back, feeling her muscles pulling him closer to her.  The kisses lasted a while and they enjoyed the feeling of being together in a way that they both wanted and needed.

Harm finally broke the kiss but kept Mac pressed against the wall, knowing if she wanted out of his arms she would and could drop him to the floor in a heartbeat.  Harm waited for her to drop him, but it didn't happen.  He opened his eyes and looked into her passion-filled deep brown eyes.  He took a ragged breath as his heart slammed against his chest. "Remind me again why we're fighting?" 

"Something about not dating each other." Mac said with her voice strained and her face showed a mix of confusion and passion.

Harm rested his head against the wall next to Mac's head and whispered into her ear, "Why aren't we dating?"

Mac ran her finger thought the short hair on the back of his head as tears filled her eyes. "I don't know."

At the sound of her voice he lifted his head and saw the tears.  He lightly kissed her lips.  "I care about you.  A lot and I want to be with you."

"I want to be with you."

Harm smiled briefly at her words. "Then let's do it.  Let's date each other."

"But what about work?"

"No, this is about you and me and being happy.  And I would be very happy if right now you and I went over to that couch and talked."

"Just talk?"  Mac questioned him with a knowing teasing look.

Harm smirked back at her. "Well, if we happen to find ourselves kissing and holding each other,  I think that will be fine."

Mac laughed slightly. "I think it would be fine also."

Harm took her hand and they walked to the couch and talked for the rest of the night.  

PRESENT DAY

"So that's it,"  Chloe said to the couple across from her.

Harm took Mac's hand into his. "When it's right you know."

"You can't push it to be the right time,"  Mac added on.

Chloe looked at her hands. "I really like Matt."

"Give him time,"  Mac suggested as she reached for Chloe's hand with her free hand.  "It is very hard to date your best friend."

Chloe laughed as she picked up her head and looked at Harm's surprised face.  "It was not hard to date me,"  Harm defended himself and pulled his hand away from Mac's.

"Okay, before he gets upset,"  Chloe interjected,  "Mac, why would you say it's hard to date your best friend?"

"You two know so much about each other that you skip over the getting-to-know-you phase of dating.  Plus, both of you are worried about hurting the other.  And let's not forget the part when he annoys you, you can't go to your best friend to complain about him."

Chloe looked at Harm and he shook his head. "I hate her for this, but she's right."

"But there are the good things.  He already knows how you take your coffee, your favorite foods, and what to do when you don't feel good."  Mac smiled at Harm.

"She's right about that, too."  Harm placed an arm around Mac's shoulders and pulled her to him.

"So I should just let Matt come around?"  Chloe asked.

"As much as it hurts right now, yes," Mac informed Chloe.

"When will it stop hurting?"  

Harm and Mac both thought about the correct answer. Harm smiled and said, "When she says she'll marry you."

Chloe smiled at Harm and Mac and knew they had the love she was searching for.  "How long did you wait before you asked?"

Harm chuckled. "I would have asked her that night, but I knew I had to wait till both of us were ready.  Plus I needed to take care of some things before I could ask," Harm said as Mac looked at him, smiling like she knew a secret.  

Chloe looked at Mac, knowing she knew something and had a feeling that it dealt with their engagement.  "Tell me this story." 

"You don't want to hear it,"  Harm said as he let go of Mac.  "Besides, I'm sure you know it."

"Not all of it,"  Mac said with a chuckle.  Harm started to blush, having a good idea about what Chloe didn't know.

"Tell!"  Chloe demanded.  She looked at the couple, Harm was holding his head with one hand, obviously embarrassed about something and Mac was starting to laugh at his embarrassment.  "Please, it will make me feel better."

Harm looked at Chloe as she gave him the pouting face his children gave him whenever they wanted something. "That's a low move, Chloe."

"I know,"  Chloe said, keeping the face in place.  

"Oh, come on, Harm, let's tell her."  Mac smiled sweetly at her husband.

Harm sighed. "I don't have a choice, do I?"

"No,"  Chloe and Mac said at the same time.

"We had been dating for about a month and I decided it was time to propose.  We were at Mac's apartment, going over a case when it starts to rain heavily.  She tells me that she doesn't want me driving home in the rain and that I can stay the night."

"Were you two…you know?"  Chloe vaguely asked.

"No, we had talked about it and decided to wait,"  Mac said, taking the question, knowing the story was hard enough for Harm to tell.

"I'm impressed,"  Chloe complimented them.

"Thanks."  Harm was slightly surprised at Chloe's remark.  "So I go out to my car to get my bag and upon entering the apartment, I'm soaked so I decide to take a shower."  Harm took a deep breath.

End of Part 6


	8. Chapter 7

Course of Love Part 7/9

Disclaimer - See part one for all important information

FLASHBACK

Tuesday July 15

Mac's Apartment

10:34 PM

Mac was sitting in the living room as she waited for Harm to finish his shower.  She heard the shower stop seven minutes ago but Harm hadn't walked into the living room yet.  "It usually doesn't take him this long."

Mac stood up and walked into the bedroom.  She opened the door a few inches. "Harm?"  She listened carefully to what sounded like Harm going through something, she fully opened the door and looked at Harm standing in front of her dresser, dressed in his sweatpants and a T-shirt.  "Why are you going through my underwear drawer?"

"No reason,"  Harm said to her, trying to pretend that he wasn't searching through the open drawer in front of him.

"No reason?" Mac crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Yeah."

"Harm."

"Yes."  

"Can you please put my panties back in my drawer before I start to worry about you a little bit more than usual."  Mac left the room, very confused and concerned about Harm.

"Sure."  Harm looked at the black lace in his hands.

PRESENT DAY

"You did what?!"  Chloe stared in disbelief.

"Imagine how I felt?"  Mac said with a laugh as Harm turned bright red.

"There was a very good reason,"  Harm commented.

"He came out of the bedroom and I decided not to ask, basically for my own sanity.  But the next day Harriet got an earful."

"So did Sturgis,"  Harm muttered.

FLASHBACK

Wednesday July 16

JAG

1:03 PM

"He was doing what?"  Harriet asked, not believing her ears.

"He was going through my underwear drawer last night," Mac repeated softly.

Harriet looked surprised at this new information from Mac. "Was he looking for something?"

"I don't know,"  Mac said as she took a bite of her sandwich.  "You'd think after one month of dating he'd be more interested in trying to get me out of my underwear, not in what's in my drawer."

Harriet laughed. "Maybe he's planning on buying you something."

"Who knows.  But I swear something is on his mind." 

"Aren't you interested in the reason why he was in the drawer?"  

"Of course I am. I have spent eight years trying to understand the mind of Harmon Rabb, Junior.  And I know enough that sometimes the best thing to do is just to wait.  So till he tells me, I'm writing it off as one of his strange little things,"  Mac said as she smiled.  "Besides, the look on his face when I caught him was priceless." 

The two women started laughing again.

JAG

5:12 PM

"Hey, you got a minute?"  Harm asked as he walked into Mac's office.

"Sure. What's up?"  Mac asked him.

Harm took a deep breath. "I have to cancel dinner tonight."

"Why?"  Mac asked, slightly disappointed.

"Sturgis asked for my help on something."

"Okay, you can make dinner up to me later." 

"I'll call you later tonight."

"Okay." 

Harm turned to leave her office, but stopped at the door and turned to face Mac.  "I've got one question for you."

"Yes," Mac said having a feeling about what he was going to ask.

"Did you tell Harriet about last night?" 

"Why?"  Mac asked with a half smile.

"She has been grinning at me all afternoon, like she knows a secret or something." 

Mac laughed softly. "You expected me to keep that to myself."

"Oh.  I am going to get you for that one, Marine."  Harm shook his finger at her in mock warning.

"Promises.  Promises,"  Mac replied as he walked out of the office.

TGI Friday's

6:34 PM

Sturgis looked at Harm and said once again, "Why did you rope me into this?"

"Because you're the only one who can help me,"  Harm said.  "Plus, you've bought one of these before."

Sturgis smiled with a far-away look in his eyes. "It does look nice on Bobbie."

"My point exactly.  I know what I like and I know what Mac likes, so I have a good idea of what I want to buy.  I'm sure Mac thinks something is up, especially after last night."

"What happened last night?"

Harm's face started to blush. "She caught me going through her underwear drawer."

Sturgis started laughing. "She caught you.  Now that is classic!"

"I'm glad you find this funny.  It was your idea."

"Don't blame this on me,"  Sturgis defended himself.

Harm took a sip of his water.  "You told me to check the size of her underwear."

"I didn't say to check it at her place."

"Where the hell was I supposed to check it?"  Harm asked, slightly wondering if Sturgis was the right person to help him or not.

Sturgis looked at Harm and wondered about his friend. "She's got to have a pair at your place.  You guys have known each other for eight years."

"We've been dating for only one month, Sturgis."  

"You're not sleeping together,"  Sturgis said, not sure if it was a question or not.

"We sleep together every now and then, but we're not having sex."

Sturgis looked at Harm, slightly shocked. "Really?"

"You sound surprised." 

"I am.  I thought that by now you two would be living together." 

"Not yet, but to help us get there is the reason why we're here tonight." 

"Right."  Sturgis smiled.

Thursday July 17

JAG

9:12 AM

"Good morning, sir.  Here's the Miller file and a fax from Norfolk,"  Harriet said as she walked into Harm's office.

"Thanks, Harriet,"  Harm said with a smile.

Harriet broke out in a grin. "Sir, can I ask you a question?"

Harm had a sinking feeling about what it might be. "Sure, close the hatch."

Harriet reached behind herself and closed the door. "It's about what the colonel told me yesterday."

"Go on." 

"Do you need help?"  Harriet offered.

Harm looked at her, slightly confused, and wondered what exactly the two women talked about. "With what exactly?"

"Making sure you buy the right sizes."

"Sizes in what?"  Harm gave Harriet a slightly puzzled expression.

Harriet took a deep breath. "Harm, you went through her underwear drawer.  You should know what I'm talking about."

Realization hit Harm like a tank. "Oh."

"Bud did that for me once and bought the wrong sizes.  It ruins the mood very quickly,"  Harriet told him honestly.  

Harm could feel his cheeks blush. "Harriet, I appreciate the offer.  But I have everything under control."

Harriet noticed his discomfort.  "Are you sure, sir?"

"Trust me."

Harriet looked at him questioningly. "Okay, but if you need anything."

"I'll see you.  Just don't tell Mac that we had this conversation."  

Harriet smiled. "It's just between the two of us, sir."

"Thank you."

"No problem, sir."  Harriet then left Harm's office.

Harm turned around in his chair and looked out the window and was suddenly struck with an idea.

End of Part 7


	9. Chapter 8

Course of Love Part 8/9

Disclaimer - See part one for all important information

Friday July 18

Mac's Apartment

9:03 PM

"If you don't tell me where we're going, I won't know what to wear,"  Mac said from her closet as Harm sat on the bed.

"I'm not giving you any clues,"  he said as Jingo jumped on the bed to be patted.

Mac walked out of the closet with a red dress in one hand and a black dress in the other.  Both had two of Harm's favorite qualities, short and low cut. "Which one do you like better?"

Harm looked at both, then at the woman holding them.  He smiled as he noticed his Navy T-shirt on her with her white shorts. "What about that blue one you have?"

Mac huffed at him and went back into the closet. "The blue one?"

Harm chuckled to himself at the thought of making Mac upset with him.  He looked at Jingo. "You're mommy's going to hurt me soon."

"You're damn right I am," Mac muttered as she walked out with the blue dress in front of her.  "This blue one?"

"Yeah, that blue one,"  Harm said as Jingo jumped off the bed.

Mac set the dress on the chair next to the closet and stalked over to Harm.  "Tell me where we're going tomorrow."

"No."  He smiled at her.

She got onto the bed, laid down on top of him and started to kiss his neck.  "Tell me where we're going tomorrow."

Harm chuckled. "You're techniques will not work on me."

Mac leaned her head over his and stared at him with a seductive look. "I have ways of making you talk."

Harm chuckled again and flipped her so she was lying underneath him.  "Honey, you may get my tongue moving but I ain't telling you anything about tomorrow night."

Mac groaned and forcefully pushed him off of her. "I hate you, Harmon."

"Love you too, baby."  Harm laughed as he watched her get off the bed and walk back into her closet.

Saturday July 19

Mac's Apartment

7:00 PM

Harm knocked on the apartment door as he adjusted the dark gray tie to his charcoal suit that Mac loved.  Mac slowly opened the door and Harm's jaw fell when he saw her.  "Wow."

"Thanks."  Mac smiled at him.

Harm walked into the apartment but kept his eyes on her. "Is this new?"

"I conned Harriet into going shopping this afternoon.  Do you like it?"  Mac moved in front of him so he could get a better look at her emerald green dress. 

"Very nice," Harm said, kissing her soundly.

"I figured since you're providing the surprises tonight I could at least give you one."

Harm kissed her again. "Nice surprise."  He looked at the floor near the door and saw her overnight bag.  "All packed?"

"Yes.  Now will you at least tell me where we're going?"

"Not yet,"  Harm said as he walked to the door and held out Mac's shawl for her.

Mac wrapped her shawl around her shoulders and glared at him as he picked up her bag.  "I'm getting a little tired of this."

Harm kissed her neck from behind and then whispered in her ear, "I promise you it will be worth it in the end."

PRESENT DAY

"So where did you two go?"  

"He took me to the Kobalt restaurant at the Ritz-Carlton."  Mac smiled as she remembered the night.  "After dinner he really surprised me."

"How?"  Chloe asked as she leaned over the table in anticipation.

Harm grinned as he remembered the look of surprise on Mac's face. "I got us a room at the Ritz-Carlton."

"Wow!"  Chloe exclaimed as the couple laughed at her amazement.

Ritz-Carlton

Kobalt Restaurant

Washington, DC

8:55 PM

Mac's eyes danced as she waited for Harm to return to the table.  She smiled to herself as she thought about the wonderful meal they just shared.

"Miss me?"  Harm teased, kissing her on the cheek as he came back to the table.

"Maybe."

"Maybe?  You had that far-away look in your eyes."

"So?"  Mac joked.

"So I think you're wondering what else I have planned."

Mac was taken back for a second. "You have more planned?"

Harm smiled as the waiter appeared at the table. "Will there be anything else this evening, Mr. Rabb?"

Harm glanced at Mac. "No, we're fine."

The waiter looked at the elegant couple. "Have a good evening, sir, ma'am."  Harm and Mac smiled as the waiter walked away.

Mac took a sip of her water as Harm took her free hand into his. "All done?"

"All done."  Mac smiled at him.

Harm stood up and offered his arm to Mac.  "My Lady."

Mac chuckled as she stood. "Why, thank you, good sir."  She gathered her purse and shawl in her free hand. While her arm wrapped around Harm's extended arm.

Harm led her through the lobby of the Ritz-Carlton.  Mac looked at the decor of the hotel as Harm walked them towards the elevators.  "Harm?"

"Yes Mac,"  he said, knowing what was coming.

"Why are we going upstairs?"

"You know, for a Marine, you ask a lot of questions,"  Harm said as the elevator doors opened.

They walked onto the elevator and the bellhop smiled. "What floor, Sir?"

"Ten,"  Harm said as Mac just stared at him.

The ride in the elevator was quite, much to Harm's surprise.  "Floor ten,"  the bellhop said as the elevator came to a stop.

"Thank you,"  Harm said as he and Mac stepped off and onto the floor.  Harm looked at Mac as they walked down the hall.  "No questions?"

"Would you answer them?"  Mac replied.

Harm kissed her cheek as they stopped in front of a door. "Just a little bit longer and everything will be answered.  I promise."

"Okay,"  Mac said trying to pretend to be mad at him.

Harm unlocked the door to the room, opened it a fraction of an inch.  "Close your eyes." Mac opened her mouth to protest. "Please,"  He added.

Mac sighed heavily, closed her eyes, and for good measure put a hand over her eyes.  Harm chuckled to himself as he watched her.  He opened the door and quickly noticed everything was set up as he requested.  He gently tugged on her free hand.  "Let me lead you."  

"You've been leading all night,"  Mac muttered under her breath.

He ignored her comment and moved her to the center of the room and stood behind her.  "Open your eyes."

End of Part 8


	10. Chapter 9

Course of Love Part 9/9

Disclaimer - See part one for all important information

Mac uncovered her eyes and gasped at what she saw.  The room was nicely decorated with fresh roses on the dresser, table, and nightstands.  Along the dresser and other flat services were burning candles.  The bed was covered in a pale pink bedspread with rose petals on it.  Mac placed her hand on her mouth in shock. "Harm, it's beautiful."

Harm smiled enjoying his success. "I wanted to do something special for you."

Mac turned around and placed her arms around his neck. "You really know how to make a girl feel special." She kissed him gently.

As the kiss broke, Harm moved from her arms and picked up a silver gift-wrapped box from the table.  "I got you something."

"Why?"  Mac asked as she held the box in her hands.

"Questioning me again?"  Harm mockingly said as he shook a finger at her.

He took her purse and shawl and placed them on the table.  When he walked back over to her he motioned for her to sit on the bed.  Mac stared at the still wrapped gift, then at Harm.  "Open it,"  Harm said before he quickly kissed her neck.

Mac quickly unwrapped the gift, she slowly opened the lid of the box and pushed the tissue paper away from its contents.  "I hope you like it,"  Harm said as he watched a look of shock and surprise cover Mac's face.

"Harm, it's…it's…beautiful,"  she said as she pulled out a white satin and lace floor-length nightgown.

"It has a matching robe,"  Harm pointed out as she pulled the robe out of the box.  "And ummm…matching undergarment,"  he blushed.

"I see,"  Mac giggled as she saw the matching bra and panties in the box.  "Harm, all of this is wonderful but I thought…"

She was stopped by Harm's finger on her lips. "I don't want you to wear this tonight."  Mac gave him a confused look so he continued, "I want you to wear this in a few months."

He took the box from her and placed it on the table.  As he returned to the bed he held a gift bag.  "I want you to wear this tonight."

Mac took a deep breath and pulled the tissue paper out of the bag.  Her finger ran over the material and it didn't feel like satin or lace.  She shot him a questioning look and pulled out a pair of flannel pajamas that proudly stated 'Go Navy', accented with Tomcats and battleships.  She laughed at the pajamas and gave Harm a sweet kiss. "You're the best."

Harm smiled at her and took a breath to calm his nerves. "There is something else still."

"What else could there still be?"  Mac asked looking around the room.

Harm moved the pajamas off of her lap, kneeled in front of her and pulled an ring box out of his pocket.  "This,"  he said with fear in his voice.

"Harm,"  Mac softly gasped as he took one of her hands in his.

He opened the box to reveal a diamond ring and looked into her eyes. "Mac, I love you and I want you to wear that nightgown on our wedding night.  Will you marry me?"

Mac tried to answer but couldn't, her voice wasn't working.  A tear fell down her cheek and Harm bit his lip.  Mac took a breath and finally said, "Yes."

Harm exhaled the breath he was holding, then he very carefully slipped the ring onto her finger.  "I love you," Mac said to him after the ring was on her finger.  He looked up at her and met her halfway in a passionate kiss.  

PRESENT DAY

"Wow,"  Chloe said again as she gazed at the wedding set on Mac's left hand.

Mac wiped her eyes. "It was pretty great."

"Thank you,"  Harm said with a smug smile.

"It's a good story, why do you get so embarrassed, Harm?" Chloe asked.

"Male ego, I don't want my buddies to know that a Marine has me wrapped around her little finger,"  Harm said stretching in his seat.

"I think it has to do with the fact that you went through my underwear drawer,"  Mac said with a sweet smile and smart-alec look on her face.

"Why did you do that?"  Chloe asked placing her fingers under her jaw.

FLASHBACK

Ritz-Carlton

Room 1005

12:12 AM

Harm and Mac were lying in the bed, holding each other.  Mac was wearing her new pajamas and Harm was wearing his pajamas bottoms.  "Harm?"

"Yes, Mac."

"Can I ask you a question?"  she asked, moving in his arms to lean over his chest and look him in the eyes.

"Sure."

"I understand wearing the nightgown on our wedding night.  But what about the bra and panties?"

Harm shifted nervously in the bed for a second or two. "To wear under your wedding dress, if the style of the dress allows it.  But the sales clerk said the straps on the bra are convertible.  You can move them around so the bra has six different styles or something like that."

Mac laughed.  "I am so glad you bought me those."

"Why?"

Mac looked at him with a relieved look. "You have no idea how worried I was when I caught you going though my underwear drawer."

"Actually, I never planned on buying you those," Harm stated as he moved his hands down Mac's back. 

Mac took a second to stare at him. "Then why were you going through my underwear drawer?"

Harm took one hand and placed it on her hip and with the other hand he picked up her left hand.  He looked her in the eyes. "Did you know that your ring size is the same size as your underwear?"  Mac looked at him and started laughing. Harm laughed with her.  "It's true."

Mac regained her composure. "No, I didn't know that."

"It's true."

"Who told you?"

"Sturgis.  It's how he knew what ring size to buy for Bobbie."

Mac ran a hand down his cheek. "Why didn't you ask me what my ring size was?"

"Then you would have known what I was going to do.  I wanted to go with the surprise angle,"  Harm told her.

"I liked that angle." Mac kissed his lips.

Harm responded to her kiss. "What other angles do you like?" He rolled over her in the bed and the room was filled with the sounds of their love and laughter.

PRESENT DAY

"You two are pretty amazing," Chloe said with a far-away look in her eyes.

Mac kissed Harm and rested against his shoulder as he held her.  "We've been through a lot."

"Our marriage has had its tough parts, but it's from our friendship that we've been able to last,"  Mac said as Harm stroked her arm.

Chloe looked at the two of them. "Will Matt ever talk to me again?"

"Give him time, Chloe.  Sometimes it takes time or the thought of losing the woman you love," Harm told the young woman across from him.

Chloe was about to say something when the phone rang.  "I'll get it."  Chloe stood up from the table and picked up the phone. "Hello…Oh, hi…Yeah, I know…I feel like a complete jerk for the way I was acting…coffee?"  

Chloe looked over at Harm and Mac for support but found Mac whispering something into Harm's ear while he just held her closer.  Chloe smiled,  "Coffee sounds great.  I'll meet you at Central Coffee in fifteen minutes…Yeah, I'm sorry too…Okay, bye."  

Chloe hung up the phone as Harm and Mac turned around and looked at her, "Matt?"  Harm asked.

"Yeah, we're going to get coffee and talk."

"Good."  Mac smiled.

Chloe walked over to them and gave both of them a hug. "Thanks for listening."

"We told you stories,"  Harm said, slightly surprised with Chloe's comment.

"Yeah, but hearing what you two went through to get here makes me think Matt and I might be able to handle this dating thing."  Chloe straightened up and walked to the doorway of the kitchen.  "Wish me luck."

"Luck,"  Harm and Mac said as Chloe walked out of the house.

Harm turned to Mac who was smiling at the thought of Chloe in love. "When do the kids come home?"

Mac looked at her husband and rolled her eyes. "The girls and David are at Bud's. We pick them and the Roberts' girls up at five.  Andrew's cub scout troop comes home tomorrow."

Harm looked at his watch. "It's only twelve twenty."

"Yeah."  Mac gave Harm her 'well-duh' look while wondering what he was thinking.

"We could go upstairs and not think about the kids,"  Harm suggested as he eyed his wife.

"And do what?"  Mac asked, knowing what Harm wanted to do.  

Harm pulled her out of her chair and moved her toward the doorway of the kitchen. "Wear the nightgown and I'll show you."

"The last time I wore it, nine months later we had Kelsey,"  Mac said as Harm started to kiss her neck as they moved up the stair case.

Harm grinned wickedly at her. "You won't be wearing it that long."

Mac kissed him passionately as they stood in their bedroom doorway, and jokingly asked, "Then why wear it?"

Harm quickly picked her up, carried her into the room and softly placed her on the bed. "Because."

Mac laughed and gently slapped him on the chest. "It's in the top drawer."

The End


End file.
